The Kat And Terri Chronicles: Destiny
by Livy Rya Stories
Summary: Destiny, the first in The Kat And Terri Chronicles. AU/OC


**The Kat And Terri Chronicles**

**Destiny**

**People are born into Destiny. It decides who they will be before even they know it.**

**Written By: Livy Rya**

**Co-Written By: Sadie Louise**

**Chapter One: Eclipse**

**Terri just moves into Overland Park, where she discovers something amazing. Although Terri and Kat are two different people...**

"To girl power." I said and Terri and I raised our glasses.

"And to best friends." Terri said.

"Totally." I agreed.

"I cannot believe we just took out World Public Enemy Number One." Terri said.

"All in a day's work." I said.

Hi, my name is Kathryn Sullivan Tracy, but everyone calls me Kat. All my life, I've been the rich, pretty girl that all the girls want to be and all the boys want to date. I was the popular cheerleader and the Prom Queen. But a few weeks ago that all changed. And it starts with the new girl...

"Kitten, time to wake up for school." My Grandma said, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Five more minutes." I said. My Grandma moved in with my dad after my mom died and helped raised us, I was too young to remember anything other than her. Now my dad works overseas you could say so I live with her in Overland Park during the school year. I've always grown up in Kansas, although I was born in Countryside until we moved when I was twelve because my Grandma couldn't take care of the wheat farm anymore. The wheat farm is where my Dad grow up and where he meet my Mom.

"No Kitten, now. You will be late." Grandma said.

"Okay. Okay I'm up. I'm up." I said and rolled out of bed. My Grandma smiled and walked out of the room. I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I pulled off my Care Bear pyjamas and jumped in. I allowed the hot water to run over my body. It's strange; I'm scared of the water at the beach or even the pool at home. I can't even have a bath because it freaks me out, however I love the rain and showers.

Meanwhile, Terri was dealing with her own morning.

"Now Terri we can send you to private school." Taylor said.

"Mom, we've been over these. I wanna go to public school. And you and Dad said it yourself; Blue Valley North High is the best in Overland Park." Terri said. In Overland Park, there are three high schools, Blue Valley West High, Blue Valley North West High and Blue Valley North High. It gets confusing sometimeres with them all sharing the name Blue Valley but all us kids learn to deal.

"Private school could offer you more in education-more opportunities." Taylor said.

"No private school." Terri said.

"If you're sure. And you can always change your mind." Taylor said. Taylor Hudson is Terri's mother. She is a huge fan of privates schools because she believes they push you academically, truth is it's the same with a public schools. If you're smart you can go far-even in Kansas. Every year Blue Valley North has scored the highest out of the three which is why I'm sent there.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Terri said. "Anyway I got to go, can't be late on my first day."

"Hop in the car, I'll drive." Taylor said.

"No I'll take the bus. It will give me a chance to meet some friends." Terri said.

"I'm taking you on your first day Terri. No arguing." Taylor said.

Back at my place, I was leaving also. I'd got dressed and was heading down the stairs.

"I'll see you later Grandma." I said.

"You need your breakfast. Here, I'll make waffles." Grandma said.

"No, no you won't. I can't be late or Mr. McCall will have breakdown." I said. Mr. McCall is my maths teacher and I'm pretty sure he hates me even though he won't admit it. Well he can't really tell a student that he hates them I guess.

"Kathryn you need to eat your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Grandma said. If she used my full name I knew I was in trouble.

"I'll pick up a doughnut on the way. Promise." I said.

"Very well. Make sure you have a big lunch though. And wear your jacket out." Grandma said.

"Goodbye Grandma." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Have a good day Kitten." Grandma said.

"I will." I said and walked out the door, my jacket in my hand. I got into my car, a present from my day last year when I turned sixteen. He had his scientist build it, and it may look like a normal car but it is anything but that. It's called the FAB X, and its hydro rocket powered, so it's great for the environment. Is also has a sub mode and wings that pop out to allow it to fly. I use it to get to school and to my Dad's. I turned on the stereo and let Paramore blast though the speakers.

New Girl Terri however, had agreed to let her Mom drive her on her first day of school. Since she has just moved over from Britain-where the legal driving age was seventeen, she couldn't drive herself to school yet.

"Look at this sun. It's beautiful." Taylor said.

"I guess." Terri said.

"You don't see sun like this in England." Taylor said.

"No you see grey clouds." Terri said.

"Terri, you feeling okay?" Taylor asked.

"Peachy, just peachy." Terri said.

"I know a new school in a new country." Taylor started.

"Continent." Terri put in."

"It can be a little bit scary. But Honey, you're going to make lots of new friends soon. And America does have more extra curriculars." Taylor said.

"I guess." Terri said.

"It's not too late to go to a nice private school." Taylor said.

"I want to go to a regular public American school." Terri said.

Back at Blue Valley North I was trying to get my head around Math class. Mr. McCall is a butcher. He's really old and has taught all of my brothers, which means he expects me to be as smart as them.

"And now class, your test results. Some of you did pretty well-and others not so much. One of you did appalling." Mr. McCall said.

"Which means I didn't do as well as my brothers." I said. The whole class laughed, waiting for an uproar from Mr. McCall.

"Kat, your brothers did so well in class. Scott, John and Virgil where so focused and passed with flying colours. Even Gordon with all his pranks and Alan passed with high marks. You could as well, if you applied yourself." Mr. McCall said.

"Or maybe, I'm just not my brothers." I said and the test papers in his hand caught of fire.

"Oh my God!" Mr. McCall said and dropped them on the floor. The whole class was in screams as Mr. McCall run towards the fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

Meanwhile in some astral plane, there was a really old dude who had been waiting his whole life for this very moment. And he had been around since the 'Dawn of Time'. Him and his buddy-who was pretty old but not as old as him-where over the moon when Terri had moved to Overland Park, Kansas and even more over the moon when my powers had activated. His name was Zola and he was the Guardian of us, Terri and me, even though we haven't even spoken a word to each other yet.

"It is time Zola. The Fire Child caused the paper to combust." Said his friend.

"Not yet Kazara. They must unite for the Power to be harnessed." Zola said.

"The fate of the universe lays within two mere school girls. Evil shall surely win." Kazara said.

"It is their destiny Kazara. They will fight the evil. It has been written since the 'Dawn of Time.' The Gods have permitted it." Zola said.

"Zola, my friend, do you think they are ready? They are but children." Kazara said.

"The prophecy does state Children of Fire and Ice." Zola said.

"I did not think it meant actual children." Kazara said.

"Either did I until I saw with my own eyes. All is needed is for the Ice Child to realise her gift." Zola said.

"My Lords." Said a voice from behind. Zola and Kazara turned to see an angelic spirit.

"Castiel, it has been long. Has the Heavens reached peace?" Zola asked.

"I am afraid not Zola. However, I felt the sacred text being reality and I ask is it true? Have the Dragons of the Sun and Moon awakened?" Castiel asked.

"Very close, Angel. They just need to unite." Kazara said.

"The Chosen have been awaked. The mouth of Hell shall open and the evil will be weaken by their touch." Castiel said.

"The world shall tremble as they discover who they are." Zola said.

So Zola is being a creep and I'm dealing with Math. At the time I didn't know that I had caused the paper to catch on fire. Terri on the other hand was also experiencing her powers.

"Aren't you warm, Terri is it?" asked Mrs. Rogers, eyeing Terri's jacket.

"No, Miss." Terri said.

"In Britain you call your teachers 'Miss', but here is America we use proper titles. I am Mrs. Rogers. And here in Blue Valley North High School, home of the Mustangs we have full respect for our elders. I am making myself very clear young lady?" Mrs. Rogers asked.

"Yes, sorry Miss-Mrs. Rogers." Terri said and rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now here is your class time table, and locker combination. A locker is for school equipment only, and here is a map of Blue Valley North High School to help you find all of your classes. You will be expected to show up on time and bring all necessary equipment. Now here is a list of our extra curricula activities, and here at Blue Valley North High School we pride ourselves on taking part in activities and showing colour spirit." Mrs. Rogers said.

"I'll sign up to a few." Terri said.

"Good, now I will escort you to class. You have Chemistry with Miss. Woods correct?" Mrs. Rogers asked.

"Yes Miss-Mrs. Rogers." Terri and followed Mrs. Rogers down the hall. Mrs. Rogers is the vice principal, and is known for being a snotty bitch. She's old, mean and bitter. Sometimes I swear that she and Mr. McCall will get together and have grumpy bitter children. And for sexual fantasy, it's probably bondage. You know the tying up, and hitting crap that losers get turned on by.

I on the other hand was sitting in Chemistry. Rachel and Lori were sitting behind me and I had my bag on the seat next to me. Miss. Woods is young, fun and one of the best teachers. She let us talk in lesions as long as we did the work and was always ready to hear the latest gossip.

"Hey have you two seen the new girl?" Lori asked.

"No. Is she hot?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't mean it like that." Lori said.

"No I haven't. What's her name?" I asked.

"Terri something. She just moved into Kansas." Lori said.

"From where?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Lori said.

Then Mrs. Rogers walked in with Terri standing behind her.

"That's her." Lori whispered.

"Good morning class, Miss. Woods. Everyone this is Terri Hudson who will be joining us at Blue Valley North High School." Mrs. Rogers said.

"Hello Terri. Welcome to Chemistry!"Miss. Woods said.

"I'm sure you can settle her in." Mrs. Rogers said and walked out. Miss. Woods turned towards Terri.

"Well Terri as Mrs. Rogers already said, welcome to BVN. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Woods.

"My name is Terri, and I like to sing, dance and act. Once I'm older I want to be a CSI, a Crime Scene Investigator." Terri said.

"Drama and creep don't mix." Rachel said from behind.

"Don't be such a bitch." I said.

"Ahh so you like science then." Miss. Woods said.

"Yeah, it's my favourite." Terri said.

"Science geek." Lori said.

"My brother likes science." I said.

"And your brothers are geeks." Rachel said.

"Leave my brothers out of this." I said.

"Well, why don't we find you a lab partner then? Let's see...ahh Kat. She could use someone who knows what they are doing." Miss. Woods said.

"Sure." Terri said and walked over to where Miss. Woods had pointed. I moved my bag from the seat, and allowed her to seat down.

"Hi I'm Terri." Terri said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Kat, that's Rachel and Lori." Kat said.

"Terri that's a really pretty name..." Lori said.

"Now class if you could just listen for two minutes. The experiment we are doing today is all about chemical reactions. Now you all will be given...blah blah blah blah blah blah" Miss. Woods went on. I stopped listening to the chemistry, she may be a cool teacher but science never was my thing. After Miss. Woods had done explaining I turned to new girl Terri.

"Hey newbie, you like science so much, then you won't mind doing all the work right?" I asked.

"What would you do?" Terri asked.

"Your accent is adorable. I would text. And still pass." I said. Behind me, Rachel and Lori burst into laughter.

"Sure, can I borrow a pen?" Terri asked.

"I would have thought a geek would have brought pens. Sure let me get one." I said and reached into my bag and pulled out a black shiny fountain pen. I passed it to her.

"Thanks." Terri said and as our hands touched an eclipse started.

"No way." I said as I looked out of the window.

"There's not an eclipse today." Terri said.

"Well that looks like one." I said.

"They have united!" Zola said.

"I can see. Zola, my friend, the world of evil is now after them." Kazara said.

"How is it that you plan of keeping them safe?" Castiel asked.

"You." Zola said.

"Me?" Castiel asked.

"But Zola you are the Guardian. It is your destiny." Kazara said.

"I know and I shall. But the Winchester brothers shall help me. Castiel I need you to get them to Overland Park. I shall keep them there." Zola said.

"As you wish." Castiel said.


End file.
